Time enough
by Sillylittleman
Summary: Mid Thor – If Odin had actually died after he fell into the Odin sleep after telling Loki his real parentage. Handling that well would have been next to impossible so Loki runs to Thor. Please review. I'd love that.


**Quick one while I work on the others. As for Thor's out of character inability to grasp the situation and his total lack of attention to what Loki is actually saying, I just put that down to shock on his part. Thanks for reading. **

**I own nothing and nobody.**

**Time enough **

"You made my men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world, look like a bunch of minimum wage mall cops. That's hurtful. In my experience, it takes someone..."

Coulson ended his speech abruptly when he noticed that suddenly a man stood at his right. Not one to let anything take him by surprise, even if that anything was a man wearing an outfit that seemed to be mainly composed of leather and metal and who seemed to have the ability to appear out of thin air; Coulson just calmly turned to the man and looked him over, quickly assessing the situation.

This strange man however paid him no mind, he only had eyes for the other unknown man that had beaten Coulson's men so easily. Coulson could see that the man who had just appeared was disturbed by something, he seemed to be on the verge of tears and losing the battle to control himself. "Loki! What has happened brother?" The man Coulson was supposed to be interrogating had risen from his seat and advanced on the other man, clasping the man by the shoulders he waited for an answer. "Thor" 'Loki' breathed before he lost control of himself and flung himself at the man he'd called Thor.

Coulson just stood to the side, more than willing to let the scene that was happening before him play out. 'Thor' had tightened his grasp on the one he called brother, again asking what had happened in a place called 'Asgard'. Coulson just stored the information for later use and continued to watch.

Loki pulled himself back and looked Thor in the eye. "Father... he's... he's dead, I killed him. He tried... and I..." Loki could barely speak though the sobs that left him. Thor stayed silent but it was obvious that he didn't really understand what his brother had told him, "...dead?" Thor questioned though he didn't doubt the one he called brother. "Tell me what happened Loki"

"Father, he... he told me he wasn't my father and that he and mother, they adopted me. We're not brothers, I'm a frost giant... he... Laufey's son." Loki babbled, seemingly needing to get everything out in one go, the words spilling out of him. Loki pulled himself from Thor entirely and pushed him away. "I killed father, I'm an abomination Thor!" Loki shouted letting a blast of magic go from his hands. This seemed to shock him out of the anger that had taken him for a moment and he rushed back over to Thor and wrapped his arms around him.

Thor just hugged him back firmly, trying to process what his brother had said but it had been too fast and he was too shocked to fully comprehend it. Thor was distracted by a sudden warmth that he felt fill him as Loki raised the banishment that Odin had placed on him. He then felt Loki slump against him, tired from the complex magic he had just preformed. "Can we go home now?"

Thor just nodded and they were gone, Loki's magic spiriting them away from the room. Coulson stood in the now empty room, taking a moment to gather his thoughts to him. He sighed, so much paperwork would come of this he just knew it. He left to inform the other Agents of the disappearance of their detained suspect. He didn't look forward to telling Fury what had happened but he would do what he must. He just hoped whatever had happened in this Asgard wouldn't effect them here, he could only hope.

Thor and Loki arrived at the bifrost site giving little thought to the Midgardian that they had left behind when they disappeared. Loki called to Heimdall for the bifrost to be opened, the desperation in his voice apparent even to Thor, who wouldn't be called observant by anyone even on a good day. They arrived in Asgard and Loki did not wait for Thor before he began to rush in the direction of the palace. Thor followed closely behind, lengthening his strides to keep pace with his distraught brother.

He remained silent until they arrived at their parent's rooms, they entered to a sight that would stay with Thor until his dying day. His father was lying in his bed while his mother sat at the side of the bed sobbing, "Mother!" he rushed to his mother and wrapped her in a hug. "Will somebody tell me what happened here, You mentioned frost giants brother, did they come again? I swear I will destroy them, Jotunheim will fall for what they have done here. Every frost giant will regret this deed." At this Loki seemed to lose any of the control he had reasserted over his emotions during their walk along the rainbow bridge, he rushed to their mother and knelt in front of her burying his face into her lap.

Thor was confused, his brother should be pledging to avenge their father with him, should be plotting the demise of all the Jotun monsters. So as Thor watched his little brother break down so completely, something was wrong with this. Thor thought back to what Loki had said in the interrogation room, it had all been a blur and he hadn't been able to take it all in. Loki had definitely said something about the frost giants. Something about a frost giant killing their father, hadn't he? Loki stood slowly from the ground, he still held his mother's hand though as he turned around and calmly faced Thor. "Why do you never listen, Thor!" The anger of his words belied his calm exterior, even his tears had stopped now replaced by a burning anger that was currently directed at Thor but could just as quickly turn back towards himself. "I killed our FATHER! I DID, ME!"

Frigga spoke up at this point, "No, it is not your fault. I will not let you blame yourself for this Loki. It is not what your father would have wanted." She wrapped her arms around Loki, "We are a family" She then reached for Thor's hand and continued, "This will be a hard time for us all and we need each other to be strong." Thor embraced them, his arms wrapping round them both. He was still confused as to what had actually happened to cause their father's death but his family needed him to be strong now. It suddenly dawned on him, he was king of Asgard and ruler of the nine realms, though the pleasure he thought he would feel when he became king was dampened by the sorrow he felt at the loss of his father. He just tightened his grip on his remaining family and held his tongue, he would only make it worse if he spoke now but they needed him. He knew he would eventually uncover what had happened to their father but for now he contented himself with holding his remaining family close to him, there would be time enough for everything else later.


End file.
